


Headwaters

by CaliMeg5691



Series: Riptides [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Deaf Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Physical Disability, Prosthesis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliMeg5691/pseuds/CaliMeg5691
Summary: Soulmate AU: Tony and Jasper met at MIT at the age of 15 and since then they’ve always been together. Then there was an explosion. Darcy doesn’t know what to do when her parents are taken by Ten Rings. Tony has some crazy ideas about robot suits and Jasper just wants to help people but first she has to help herself ... also posted on FanFiction.Net





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this prologue. I hated the original and I think this is much better. I hope you like it! Remember to comment! I love to hear your feedback!

Prologue   
  
1984   


    I was breathing so quickly, I think I was hyperventilating. I was definitely nervous, everyone here was so much older than me and first impressions matter. At least, that’s what Mom told me. 

    Other girls my age are supposed to worried about their boyfriends and keeping up with the latest trends. I was trying to keep my scholarship to MIT. Most classes weren’t a problem, I flew threw math and science classes like they were kindergarten. But I could already tell, Public Speaking was going to be the bane of my existence.

 

    I didn’t understand people. They were unpredictable and I had no idea how they were going to react. I didn’t have the best track record, I was bullied throughout school because of far ahead I was and my lack of friends. So far college was better, no one was insulting me but I still had no friends. 

    I had my eyes shut tight, hoping that maybe this class was just a bad dream, when a voice spoke up. “Are you reciting Fermat's last theorem?”

 

    I jumped in surprise, not expecting anyone to speak to me, let alone say my soul words. “This really is a dream!”

 

    The boy’s eyes widened in shock. And he really was a boy, not one of the 20 year olds around campus. There was only one other kid genius around campus. Tony Stark. Tony Stark said my soul words. I think I’m going to pass out!

 

   “You said my words!” Tony rolled up his sleeve, showing me the dark lettering on his forearm in my handwriting.

 

    “You said mine! I can’t show you without taking off my shirt though…” I blushed a little. Tony was definitely attractive in a “I woke up like this” sort of way. His hair was slicked back with what I think was machine oil. His eyes glinted with humor and a smile lite up his face. He was wearing a band shirt covered in some questionable stains and I doubted his pants were in any better condition.

 

     “Do you wanna get out of here? Get coffee or something?” Tony asked and I really wanted to but class had just started.

 

    “It’s the first day of class. I don’t really want to miss this but I’m free later. We can talk later?” I was already nervous about this class, I didn’t want to miss anything.

 

    Tony gave me a smirk, “Well, we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other.”

 

  
1989   
  
    I first met Howard Stark when I was 19. It was my last graduation, Tony and I were both graduating with multiple doctorates in various science and mathematics fields. Howard came to the graduation only for the publicity. Over the years, Tony had told me of his childhood and I was very tempted to punch Howard when I met him.

     I thought Tony was egotistical but he didn’t hold a candle to Howard. It was obvious what he thought of me, how because I wasn’t rich that Tony shouldn’t be with me. Like he was so much better than me.

 

      When Tony told him we had eloped the year before, Howard had quickly turned a vibrant red. It didn’t matter to Howard that we were soulmates, he wanted to be able to control every aspect of Tony’s life so my presence destroyed his plans.

 

     Rhodey saw how tense things were so he quickly pulled me away to meet his family. I heard Howard proclaim that I was clearly cheating on Tony with Rhodey and I was using Tony for his money. I wasn’t surprised when Tony came stomping over a few minutes later and quickly wrapping his arms around me, some of the tension leaving him.

 

    “I’m sorry about him. I was hoping he wouldn’t react like that.” Tony whispered in my ear, his head resting on my shoulder.

 

    I turned to kiss his cheek. “I knew that us meeting probably wasn’t going to end well. It’s not your fault that he’s an asshole.”

 

     He chuckled, his laughter vibrating against my back. “Well, if your up for it, there’s someone else I want you to meet. I promise she’ll be much more supportive.”

 

    He pulls me over to an older woman with perfectly placed hair and lips as red as blood. Streaks of gray ran through her hair but she wore them with dignity. “Jasper, this is my godmother, Peggy Carter. Aunt Peggy, this is my wife and soulmate, Jasper.”

 

     “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Tony has told me wonderful things about you.” A gentle smile graced Peggy’s lips. Her accent surprised me as did the hug she pulled me into, her grip strong.

 

     “I would say the same but he hasn’t told me much. He says most of your life is top secret.” Peggy just nods and releases me from our hug. She observed me in silence for a few seconds, her eyes lighting up. “How far along are you?”

 

     My eyes widened in shock and I glanced at Tony. “Oh! I’m about 12 weeks! How did you know?”

 

     Tony put his hand on my slight bump. I was barely showing but Tony was very excited. He wanted to build stuff for our child and teach them how to build their own circuit board. He was also very worried about ending up like his father. I knew he wouldn’t, he was to giving to end up like Howard.

 

     Peggy gave us a knowing look. “It’s my job to know.”

 

****************************

 

     Several months and 12 grueling hours of labor later, Darcy Margaret Lewis Stark is born. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat at my desk in the lab, furiously typing as I muttered to myself. Then out of nowhere Tony stole a kiss, scaring me. 

"When did you get home?" I asked, wheeling my chair back to look at him. 

He grinned at me before replying, "Just now. Did you know that today's our 20th anniversary? Pepper just told me." 

I stared at him in surprise, "Is it really?" Wow, I feel old..." 

He slowly walked closer, muttering, "I think this is a cause for celebration." 

Bending down to kiss me, he wrapped his arms around me. It shocked me when he picked me up, carrying me to our bedroom where we had a pretty pleasurable night.

 

——————-

"Good morning, ma'am. It's 7:00 am. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 am." 

At Jarvis' voice I shot upright with a gasp. "Jarvis, you don't need to be so loud." I say rubbing the sleep from my eyes and slowly getting out of bed. 

"Yes, ma'am." Jarvis replied. I yawn and stretch my arms above my head before making my way to my closet to get dressed.

"Hey J, where's Tony at?" I question, moving around the house looking for him. 

"Sir can be found in the labs currently." Jarvis informed me. I sigh and make my way there, the closer I got the louder the music was. When I walk in, my husband is hunched over an engine on his work bench.

"Give me the exploded view." I hear Tony ask as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Did you check the compression?" I whisper to him. 

"Ma'am is right, The compression in cylinder three appears to be low." Jarvis confirmed. 

Tony turned around in my arms before pulling me closer to him, smirking. "You're always right, aren't you?" he said before he kissed me, his lips rough against mine. Both of us were panting when we finally broke apart. We went back to work after, Tony to his engine and me to my computers.

Hours later, at least I think it was hours later, the music suddenly turned down causing me to look up, my glasses sliding down my nose. 

Pepper came in talking on her phone as Tony complained, "Please don't turn down my music." 

Pepper hung up and turned to give us an exasperated look. "You two were supposed to be halfway around the world right now.

I gave her a look of surprise, "Was that today?" 

Tony just squinted at her. "Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" 

Pepper just sighed at us, "Your flight was supposed to leave an hour and a half ago." 

Tony scoffed and got up to get an espresso. 

I pouted until he started making me one too. "I thought we were supposed to leave Sunday." 

Pepper just shook her head at me. "Tony, I need to speak to you about somethings before I get you guys on the plane."

Tony just continued to rant, "Doesn't it defeat the purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"

Pepper ignored Tony, "Larry called, He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no?" 

Tony looked at her pondering, "Is it a good representation of his spring period?" 

I chime in, "The Springs was actually the neighborhood where he lived and worked, not spring like the season." 

Tony gave me a look before turning back to Pepper. "So?" 

Pepper judged before responding, "I think it's a fair example. I also think it's incredibly overpriced." 

That hooked Tony, "I need it. Buy it. Ship it to Darcy for her Birthday." 

I interrupt him, "Darcy lives in a dorm, she doesn't have any anywhere to put it."

He frowns at me, "Why won't she let me buy her an apartment building yet?" 

I shrug at him, "She says it's because she wants the whole college experience."

Tony shakes his head, "Weird child..." He walks over and hands me my espresso which I cradle like a baby. 

"Remind me to call her soon." I ask as he sits on my arm rest. 

Pepper nods and makes a note on her paper, "Okay, I'll just store the painting. Now the MIT commencement speech..." 

Tony butts in, "Is in June. Please don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way down." 

She frowned, "Well they are haranguing me so..." 

He shook his head, "Deflect and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."

She nodded and opened a folder, handing a pen to Tony. "I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." 

Tony looked a little insulted, "What are you trying to get rid of us for? You got plans?" 

Pepper smiled at him. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." 

I looked over at her in shock, "It's your birthday?" She nodded. "Well, when we get back we're having a girl's night." 

Tony cut in, "Is it really your birthday? Already?" 

"Yeah, isn't that strange? Same day as last year." 

Tony signed the paper and handed back her pen. "Well get yourself something nice from me." 

She smiled, "I already did." 

Tony raised his eyebrows, "And?"

"Very tasteful, Mr. Stark. Thank you." Tony dragged me out of my chair and out the door with me quickly yelling to Jarvis to save my stuff.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's the last time I ever ride with you." I say stumbling out of the car. 

Tony came around the car to hug me and kiss my temple, "You know you love me." He said teasingly. 

"Yeah, I just can't seem to help myself." I say, kissing his cheek. 

Happy, then, pulled up, getting out of the other car. Tony yells to Happy, "You're good. I thought I lost you back there." 

"You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland." 

Tony nods. "I got you, I got you." 

We start walking toward the plane, where an angry Rhodey was waiting. 

"What's wrong with you?" He yells at Tony. 

"What?" A surprised Tony said.

"Three hours." 

"Why aren't you yelling at Jasper?" Tony says, deflecting Rhodey's anger onto me.

“Jasper can hardly remember what day it is." Rhodey yells back at Tony.

I nod in agreement, my ADHD definitely made my life more difficult.

"For three hours. For three hours you left me standing here." 

Tony pulls me onto the plane with him, "Waiting on you know. Let's go. Come on."

Once we were all on the plane, I pulled out my laptop, only somewhat listening to Tony bug Rhodey. 

"What are you reading, platypus?" 

"Nothing." An annoyed Rhodey replied. 

I kind of zoned out after that but I’m pretty sure Tony made a stripper pole descend from the ceiling. At some point I ended up drunk, probably because of Tony, and I fell asleep on my laptop. 

———————  
We reached Afghanistan with me only a little hungover after sleeping for a while, though somehow I ended up snuggling with Tony on the couch. 

"God, Tony, why did you let me drink so much? You know that I'm a lightweight." I whine as we step out of the plane, sharply dressed.

"Because, Ms. Lightweight, you're a very fun drunk." He replies as we walk over to a large group of people and greet the General. 

"General." Tony says, shaking hands. 

"Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation." The General greets.

 

———————-  
Tony stood dramatically before the crowd, giving his also dramatic speech as I wait for him to give me the signal at the computers.

"For your consideration, The Jericho." 

I hit the buttons, firing the missile, watching as it broke apart into tinier missiles. The shock wave moved people and knocked off hats.

Tony opens a cooler filled with liquor, grabbing a glass for himself.

"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace." Tony toasted. 

As we walked away, Tony's phone rings and Obie pops up on the screen.

“Tony! Jasper!" he says. 

Tony replies, "Obie, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep until I found out how it went. How'd it go?" 

I smile before replying, "It looks like it's going to be an early Christmas." 

Obie smiles, "Hey, way to go, you guys! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" 

Tony, unable to not be snarky, said, "Hey, why aren't you wearing the pajamas Darcy got you? She knitted them herself, you know." 

Obie just shakes head before saying goodnight.

Tony and I climb into a Humvee as Rhodey comes over, leaning on the window.

"Hey Tony." 

"I'm sorry, this is the fun-vee, the hum-drum-vee is back there." Tony's sarcasm appears again a Rhodey shake his head, 

"Nice job." 

Tony yells to him as he walks away, "See you back at the base."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were driving back to the base, Tony still nursing his scotch, and there was tense silence before Tony broke it. “I feel like you’re driving me to court martial. This is crazy, what did I do? I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!” 

Just like that, the silence was broken. “We can talk, sir.” One of the soldiers said. 

“Oh, I see. So it's personal?” A slightly offended Tony said. 

“No, you intimidate them.” The driver said. 

“Good God, you're a woman,” Tony said surprised, “I honestly… I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first.”

I sighed and shook my head. 

“I'm an airman.” The female driver informed us.

“You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?” 

There were some cautious chuckles from the soldiers, “ Come on, it's okay, laugh.” He reassured them. 

The soldiers really opened up then. “Sir, I have a question to ask.” 

Tony nodded, “Yes, please.”

“Is it true you two are soulmates?” 

Tony looked to me to make sure it was okay to answer. 

Giving my assurance by answering for him, “Yeah, we are. We met in college.”   
Grabbing Tony’s hand, I smiled. “Yesterday was our twentieth anniversary.”

“You're making me feel old. Anything else?” 

The soldier next to us cautiously raised his hand. 

“You're kidding me with the hand up, right?” Tony remarked.

“Is it cool if I take a picture with you guys?”

“Yes, it's very cool.” 

Agreeing, we moved to take the picture.

“I don't want to see this on your MySpace page.” Tony remarked as the young soldier held up a peace sign. 

“Please, no gang signs.” Tony joked, making the kid put down his hand until I elbowed Tony’s side. 

“No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace, I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace.” 

The soldier taking the photo was struggling until the posing soldier yelled, “Come on! Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings.” 

The cameraman seemed to have fixed it and just as we were about to take the photo, all hell broke loose.  
————————  
The Humvee in front of us exploded, sending chunks of debris all over, leaving a burning mass. Gunshots started to sound out all around us. It was Hell. Screams of agony called out for help but there was no one there.   
The woman airman started to yell out commands; I slid closer to Tony, terrified. 

“What's going on?” He demanded, wrapping his arm around me. 

He didn't get his answer. The airman got out of the Humvee to help and was immediately shot down. 

“Son of a bitch!” The soldier sitting up front yelled; “Jimmy, stay with the Starks!” 

He too left, taking position against the front of the Humvee. Soon after, the front windshield was shattered, blood coating it and probably chunks of the soldier. My eyes were wide and I was breathing heavy. Tony just kept holding me closer to him. 

Jimmy shoved us down, yelling us to stay down as he opened the door. 

Panicking, Tony reached out for Jimmy, “Wait! Wait! Wait! Give me a gun!” 

Jimmy only looked back for a second, “Stay here!” 

Jimmy shut the door before machine gun fire sprayed the side of the vehicle, riddling it with holes, blood leaked from some. 

Tony quickly decided that we couldn't stay, dragging me out an opened door. I was in shock, panic seeping through my body. Tony was practically dragging me as we ran toward a large rock, ducking explosions and gunfire. Sliding behind the rock to take cover, Tony pulled out his phone to try to get help. A missile landed next to us; and upon reading it, I realized that it was too late for help. I couldn't help but see the irony of the situation; something made by us destroying us in the end. There was beauty in it, in a morbid way. 

I squeezed Tony's hand tighter but we were ripped apart, the explosion sending us flying through the air. Then, all that was known to me was pain, my ears ringing, the world was dark, and I knew one thing for certain; dying sucked.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pain never stopped, only getting worse, my throat started throbbing, I might have been screaming but I couldn't tell, I was stuck in the black void, awaiting my death. I remember waking up once; I can't remember much but it was cool. I yelled out, probably for Tony, but there was a rush of liquid into my veins and I was once again stuck in the black void.

€£¥£€£¥£€€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€¥£€€£¥£€£¥¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€¥£€£¥€€£¥

I was awake before Tony, coming too with a tube up my nose, gasping for air. I tried to jerk up but my arms were strapped down. I tugged on them, the buckles clattering on the table. A voice called out from seemingly nowhere, “Oh yes, I suppose we can remove those now. You were struggling to much during the procedure.”

An older man appeared in my vision. I shrunk away as much as I could as he undid my restraints. “What do you mean, procedure? Where's Tony?” I demanded.

He gestured to my left as he helped me sit up. “Your husband is still asleep, he took significant damage to his chest. I had to hook him up to a car battery to keep the shrapnel from entering his heart. As for you...Your leg…it could not be saved. It got infected too quickly and necrosis set in. There was no choice but to amputate.” Once I was sitting up I took in the full impact of what he was saying. From the knee down was empty air. My right leg remained completely untouched, an opposite to my left. 

I couldn't take it all in, there was too much happening inside my brain. “Bring me to Tony, I need to see him. I need to make sure he’s okay.” I blurted out, my mind still a jumbled mess.

The man wrapped his arm under my shoulders, placing my left arm around his neck as he carefully pulled me from the table. I leaned heavily against him as we hobbled over to a camp chair placed next to Tony. Once I was situated in the chair, I grabbed Tony’s hand. He looked so pale, the bags under his eyes were more pronounced than ever. He looked so weak and there was nothing I could do. 

I turned to the man, “Where are we and why are we here?”

The man frowned and adjusted his glasses before answering, the wrinkles of age more noticeable. “A terrorist group called the Ten Rings. They have brought us here to build something for them. I'm not sure what, probably a weapon. They have my family, they will kill them if we don't build what they want. We must do what they want or we will all die.”

All I felt was dread, a sense of hopelessness washed through me. I would never see my daughter again, never see her graduate, get married, have kids. I never realized how much I wanted to see all of that happen until now. I wanted to grow old with Tony not die together in some cave in the middle of the desert. I must have been more exhausted than I thought because I fell asleep quickly, my hand still entwined with Tony’s. 

€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥££€£¥£€€¥¥£€€£¥£€€

A voice whispered in my ear and I was being shaken, “Quick, Quickly now. Wake Up!”

I shot awake as hands pulled me up of a cot. I was leaned against a post and a sense of panic shot through me when I saw Tony wasn't on his cot but then I noticed him on my right, clutching a car battery in his arms. We gave each other quick glances over, reassuring each other that we were okayish. Tony's eyes were filled with panic and dread. There was no time to comfort him though, as loud banging sounded at the large reinforced metal door. 

The older man quickly gave us commands to do as he did, we quickly followed him as best as we could, raising our arms above our head. The door unlocked with a loud, metallic clang and heavily armed men poured through, their guns eerily familiar. 

Tony started muttering to himself, “Those are our guns. How did they get our guns?” The older man quickly shut him up. “Do you understand me? Do as I do.” 

The armed men parted slightly to let a man through, clearly a leader. He began addressing us, speaking a language I didn't know. The older man translated but his words brought only more dread, “He says ‘Welcome, Starks, the most famous mass murderers in the history of America.’” 

I wanted to sob, I wanted to throw myself onto the ground and scream while banging my fists against the ground. This wasn't fair. The world shouldn't be this way, people shouldn't kill each other for power, people shouldn't get kidnapped because they had a certain skill set, people shouldn't get kidnapped at all. Why is humanity so fucked up?  
The old man kept translating, “He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated.” The leader handed over a picture and without even seeing it, I knew Tony was about to do something stupid.

He got a steely look in his eyes and he stood up a little straighter before speaking, “I refuse.” He was quickly punished, his head shoved into a barrel of water and held there by his hair before being yanked back out, gasping for air, and the process was repeated. 

“Tony!” I yelled out before shutting up as guns swung my way and safeties were clicked off.

Bags were suddenly pulled onto heads, the terrorists taking away Tony and the old man, not taking me because of the leg. The door clanged shut behind them, leaving me alone in the cave. I slowly slid down the post, until my butt hit the ground where I waited, hoping they would be back.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

About an hour later, both men were shoved on back through the door, hoods still on their heads, an ominous click of the door’s lock sounded behind them. I hadn't moved from the ground, being unable to get up and move. 

Tony ripped the hood of his head and quickly made his way over to me, still carrying the car battery. He lifted me up and into his arms after setting the battery down, his head nestled into my shoulder, his arms wrapped firmly around me, supporting most of my weight. “Jasper.” He whispered into my hair before pulling back just enough to firmly kiss me. 

Desperation and panic passed through us, I put as much hope into the kiss as I could before I pulled back to cradle his face. “I love you.” I whispered, my eyes wide with desperation as I scrutinized his face, making sure he was okay. 

He had the steely look back in his eyes, “I'm going to get us out of here.” He promised me and I believed him. I always believed in him and he always believed in me.

“Where did they take you?” I asked as Tony lead me to the cot to sit down.

He gave me a troubled look before replying, “They have our weapons, they want us to make them the Jericho Missile. That's not going to happen. I have a plan.” His words only reassured me a little, his plans either turned out to be very good or very bad. 

€£¥£€£¥£€¥¥£€£¥¥£€€£¥£€£¥£€£¥£€£¥¥£€€¥¥£€€£¥¥£€€£¥£€€£¥¥£€£¥¥£€€£¥£€

Hours later, I'm assuming, the door opened again and equipment, missiles, and other tech stuff was brought inside. Soon the cave was filled with stuff, Tony yelling commands as to where to put stuff as I watched on from the cot. It wasn't long before the men cleared out again, locking the door behind them. 

Tony was disassembling a missile, the old man wasn't far behind, trying to help. “You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process.” 

Tony just ignored him and continued to mumble to himself, “Okay, we don't need this.” He carried a chunk of something over to a work table, carefully extracting pieces. He lifted something out of the metal, I couldn't see very well from my angle. 

“What is that?” The old man asked. 

“That’s palladium, 0.15 grams.” Tony pointed towards the other missiles. “We need at least 1.6, so why don’t you go break down the other 11?” The old man just nodded and went to work.

I felt useless just sitting here, my hands itching to be productive. “Tony, I need to do something. I’m not completely helpless, my hands still work.” 

He looked at me, sighing, a pensive look on his face; he carried papers and an ancient laptop over to me, his car battery in his other hand. “I need you to keep this from the old man for now. I don’t trust him yet.”

I nod solemnly and he smoothed out the papers. Each one had individual diagrams on them but combined it revealed a giant robot. “Tony, how is a giant ass robot supposed to help us get out of here?” I ask him, a little exasperated. 

“It’s going to be powered by a tiny arc reactor that is also going to replace the car battery hooked up to my heart. That’s what the palladium is for, so I don’t die before we can get out of here. The suit is going to be equipped with weapons and hopefully be able to fly a little. I need you to code a program that will direct the power of the arc reactor throughout the suit.”

I was used to my husband’s hair brained ideas but this was insane. “You’re going to wear this thing?” 

He nodded, his eyes were filled with desperation, “Both of us. You’re going to be strapped in there with me. It’s the only plan I have where I can be sure you won’t get hurt.” 

My eyes soften and I give him a small smile before cradling his face. “We will both be fine. We are all going to get out of here. Darcy is probably panicking right now and crocheting up a storm. Pepper is probably demanding they find us and starting her own search team. There are people out there who look up to us and if you think this giant robot suit can get us out of here, I will believe in you, just like I always have and always will. Now give me that prehistoric laptop and lets get to work.” Tony gave me a short but deep kiss before leaving me the laptop and going back to work.

))))(**&^%$#@!!!@@#$%^&*(()+__)*&@!$%&*(_

The old man was carrying the liquid palladium over to the mold as Tony looked on cautiously. “Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this.” 

The old man scoffed, “Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?” 

As the palladium was poured, Tony finally had the common courtesy to ask the old man for his name. “What do I call you?” 

The old man glanced up at him before answering, “My name is Yinsen.”

Tony just nodded, “Yinsen. Nice to meet you.”

Yinsen gave a little smile. “Nice to meet you, too.” That was all that was said on the subject as both men went back to work and I delved back into coding, frustrated with the ancient technology.


	7. Darcy's POV

Darcy POV:

I didn’t even know anything had happened until a week after they were taken. I had to find out through other students and the news because apparently no one thought calling their daughter was a good idea.

I was in the middle of Organic Chemistry when the news aired and the whispers started.

“Did you hear about the Starks? I wonder what will happen to Stark Industries.”

“I heard they have a daughter that goes here. Maybe she’ll take over if they aren’t found.”

Being the political science major that I am (Dad didn’t know how to react when I told him but Mom was fine with it as long as I kept my other major in Electrical Engineering) I pulled up the news app on my phone to read the headline: 

 

Tony and Jasper Stark missing after government weapons demonstration in Afghanistan. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Why didn’t anyone call me?” I mumble under my breath before grabbing my stuff and darting out of the lecture hall. 

As soon as I was outside I called Uncle Rhodey, really needing an explanation as to what the hell was going on.

As soon as he picked up I was yelling. “Rhodey! Why the hell am I hearing my parents are missing from the news and why am I only finding out now?!”

“Darcy! Darcy, you need to calm down. We’re doing everything we can to find them. Their convoy was attacked on their way back from their weapons demonstration. I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you to worry.” Rhodey informed me.

I scoffed, “Well, I’m worrying!” I sigh and run a hand through my hair. “I don’t think I can focus on school right now. I think I’m going to go stay at the Malibu house. Call me as soon as you find them.” I hang up and take a deep breath, trying not to cry. 

I head towards my dorm to pack quickly, texting Happy to have a plane ready so I can head home. I call up Pepper to let her know I was on my way.

“What about your classes?” She questions.

“I don’t think I can focus on that right now. I can make up the classes after they come back.” I tell her.

I hear her sigh, “Well, if that’s what you want to do, I’ll meet you at the house.” 

We exchange goodbyes and I head to the plane.

————-

5 hours later I was entering the Malibu house, Jarvis greeting me as I went in.

My mom made Jarvis as a gift for their 5th Anniversary, modeling it after Dad’s butler/role model Edwin Jarvis.

“Good Afternoon, Miss. Sir and Ma’am are currently out of the house. Their estimated time of arrival was 3 days ago.” Jarvis told me. 

I hadn’t cried yet but after hearing Jarvis I couldn’t hold in anymore and I fell to the ground sobbing. It wasn’t fair that they were taken, they were supposed to be celebrating their 20th anniversary, not off in the desert of Afghanistan. I wanted my parents back.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was finally time for us to get out of this hellhole. The plan was for Tony and I to be strapped into the suit and clear out the place so Yinsen could follow us safely. Whether or not the plan would work remained to be seen but it was the only plan we had. We only had one shot at this.

Tony and I stood out of view of the camera, strapping ourselves into the robot suit as Yinsen set up the computer.

“It’s not working! Reset the system!” Tony yelled at Yinsen but he just shook his head before replying.

“It’s just very slow but it is working.” I scoffed. 

“I built it! I know it works. Are you—“ I got cut off by an explosion at the door of our prison. 

Yinsen eyed the slow moving bar on the laptop as Tony spoke to him.

“Get to your cover. Remember the checkpoints -- make sure each one is clear before you follow me out.” But Yinsen wasn’t listening. He darted out of the room without us.

We were trapped inside the suit until the computer reached 100% so when we heard the gunfire, there was nothing we could do. 

There was silence until we could hear the pounding of feet and yelling. “C’mon! C’mon!” I muttered under my breath. 

Suddenly, the lights dim as the suit powers up. “We’re getting out of here, sweetheart!” Tony tells me. 

Two men entered the cave and it was a blur of gunfire, metal, and the flame throwers as we made our way out. Until we found Yinsen and got attacked with a grenade launcher.

Tony quickly took care of our attackers with the flamethrowers before we kneeled next to Yinsen. “We could’ve made it. All of us. You could’ve seen your family again.” Tony told him as I cried, knowing what was coming. 

Yinsen gasped out his final words, “I am going to see them again. They’re waiting for me.” His words made me cry harder as he died with a smile on his face. 

Tony was pissed as we stormed out of the cave and into the intense desert light with a hail of bullets fired at us. 

A bullet slipped through the seam of the suit an hit Tony in the shoulder before he could use the flamethrowers. “Fuck! That hurts! Remind me not to get shot again.”

I just kept crying and yelled at Tony, “Use the goddamn rocket boots, Tony!” At my command, Tony flipped the switch and up we went.

Until the boosters fell apart. Then we were falling, crashing down to the ground. The suit falling apart around us until we hit the sand with a loud boom.

Tony pulled me out of the wreckage and put my arm around his neck so we could slowly hobble away hopefully towards help. 

A day later, we slide down a sand dune in the hot, hot desert. We’re dying of thirst, Tony has a gunshot wound, and I’m missing a leg so when Tony stumbles to the ground, I follow. “I love you.” I mumble to him.

“I love you, too.” Tony replies as we clutch each other, too tired and hurt to get up and go on.

“Saving your asses is getting to be a full time job.” A very familiar voice calls out from behind us. 

“I love you, too, Rhodey.” I reply back to the voice. 

————

It was all a whirlwind after being rescued. There were doctors, soldiers, and debriefings until suddenly we ended up on a plane back home. Tony’s arm was in a sling and he managed to find a suit and his sunglasses. I had on a nice dress since pants were a little strange until I got a prosthetic. 

Tony carefully pushes my wheelchair down the ramp after it opens to Pepper and Darcy at the bottom. Both of them had clearly been crying but so had I so I didn’t judge them. 

“Mom! Dad!” Darcy hurdles towards us before throwing her arms around Tony. He did his best to hug her with one arm. Even though his sunglasses hid it, I knew he was tearing up. I was practically bawling. Darcy’s arms wrapped around me as best she could with me in the wheelchair. “Mommy, I missed you so much! I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again!” 

I squeezed her tighter in our hug. “I’m here now, bug. I’m never letting you out of my sight again!” I let her out of our hug just enough to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I love you, bug. I love you so much.”

With some careful maneuvering of my wheelchair, we all end up in the car with Pepper and Happy. Pepper had clearly been crying, her eyes were red and a little puffy, so I give her hand a good squeeze and a little smile when she looks at me. 

“Where too, boss?” Happy asks from up front.

“We’re due at the hospital.” Pepper replies but Tony quickly shakes his head. 

“No, no hospitals yet. Head to the office. We’ve been in captivity for three months. There are two things-well three things-I wanna do right now. First, I want cheeseburger. And I want to hold a press conference.” 

Darcy furrows her brow, “That’s only two things. What’s the third?”

Tony looks at me before replying to Darcy, “Your mom.” 

Darcy makes a noise of disgust and Pepper speaks up before Tony can say anything else. “Tony, Jasper is missing a leg. We need to go to the hospital.”

I shake my head at her. “I’m fine, Pepper. The doctors gave me an okay for right now. We need to have this press conference.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the prologue so if you haven't seen the updated version go check that out. I think it is way better now. Remember to comment, I like hearing your feedback.

Chapter 8

We pulled up to the office. Stark Industries employees were lining the sidewalk, cheering on our return. Tony finishes his cheeseburger as Happy opens the car door, waiting with my wheelchair. Obadiah is standing outside the door, pulling Tony into a hug after he gets out. Tony pulls away quickly to give me his good arm and help me into my wheelchair.

Happy pushed me through the crowd of reporters as Tony and Obadiah led the way to the podium. I was parked right in front of the little platform with the podium. Tony sat down next to me, leaning on the front of the podium and pulling out another cheeseburger before addressing the room. 

“Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? That way you can see me and I can… Little less formal…” I could tell he was doing this for my benefit and I gave him a grateful smile as he reached over to hold my hand.

“I never go to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father.” Tony paused and you could see the confusion in the reporters faces. “There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability.” 

There was an awkward silence until one of the reporters spoke up. “Mr. Stark!”

Tony called on the man. “Hey, Ben.”

“What happened over there?”

I replied this time, “We has our eyes opened. We came to realize we have more to offer the world than making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, we are shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries until such a time when we can decide the future of this company.”

The room immediately erupts in a frenzy. Tony wheels me out of the room as Obadiah starts doing damage control behind us.

***************

Tony and I head to the building housing the original arc reactor, Tony slipping of his suit jacket and tie as we go. He leans against the barrier blocking of the arc reactor. It’s quiet for a minute, both of us contemplative, until Tony voices his thoughts.

“Are we doing the right thing?”

I wheel over to place my hand on his back comfortingly. “Absolutely.” He looks over his shoulder at me. “I love you and nothing is ever going to change that.”

“I love you more.” He bends down to kiss me just as Obadiah walks in. That doesn’t stop Tony from pressing a gentle kiss on my lips before turning to Obadiah.

“Well...that went well.” Obadiah stated. 

“Did we just paint a target on our heads?” Tony asks sarcastically.

Obadiah scoffs, “Your heads? What about my head?” He slings his arm around Tony’s shoulder. “What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is going to be tomorrow?”

I rub a hand down my face and sigh. “Optimistically, 40 points.” Tony and I knew that stopping weapons manufacturing was going to result in a giant clusterfuck but it needed to be done, no matter what other people thought.

I could tell Tony was trying to play off his worry. He let out a deep sigh before chiming in, “At minimum.”

Obadiah was starting to get furrows in his brow and I knew he was getting annoyed by our nonchalant attitude. “Tony, we are a weapons manufacturer.”

For once, Tony was serious. “Obie, I just don’t want a body count to be our only legacy.”

He was getting anywhere with Obadiah though. “That’s what we do. We’re ironmongers. We make weapons.”

Tony was starting to get worked up so I grabbed his hand. “It’s my name on the side of building. My family’s name.” 

But Obadiah was stubborn and he wasn’t getting what he wanted, “And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos.”  
I spoke up from my chair, refusing to let Obadiah sway Tony on this. “Not based on what we saw. What we felt! Our weapons took my leg, Obadiah!”

Tony squeezed my hand, brushing his thumb across my knuckles to comfort me. “We can do better. We’re going to do something else.”

Obadiah just shakes his head, dismissing us. He was really starting to piss me off. “Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?”

Tony points to the huge arc reactor taking up most of the space in the room. “I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology.”

A noise of disbelief comes out of Obadiah’s mouth. “Come on! The arc reactor, that’s a publicity stunt.” Obadiah sees how serious we are about this. “Tony, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!”

Tony only says, “It works.” He had that look in his eye and I knew he was planning something.

Obadiah still spoke with a tone of disbelief, “Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology, that’s a dead end, right?”

Tony just shrugs. Obadiah is still rambling, “Am I right? We haven’t had a breakthrough in what? Thirty years?”

“Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?” Tony finally cuts through Obadiah’s bullshit.

“Never mind who told me. Show me.” Obadiah slowly moves closer to Tony.

Tony starts to unbutton his shirt. “I know it wasn’t Jasper so it’s Rhodey or Pepper.”

Obadiah just keeps demanding to see the reactor. “I want to see it.”

“Okay, Rhodey.” Tony finishes unbuttoning his shirt, letting the arc reactor show a little bit.

There is silence as Obadiah stares at the reactor for a few seconds until he nods. “Okay.”

Tony raises his eyebrows as he starts re-buttoning his shirt. “Okay?”

Obadiah gives a little shrug, “It works.” And that was that.


	10. Chapter 9?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost count of what chapter this is but oh well. I'm sorry I'm terrible at updating, I'm trying to work on that. Enjoy! Remember to comment and stuff!

Chapter 9

Lucky for me, marrying rich means having an elevator in your home. Before Afghanistan, we really only used it when we were either too drunk or sleep deprived to use the stairs. Now I use it to get down to our lab. Tony was working on building a replacement arc reactor, the one he built in the cave wasn’t reliable enough for him. I was working on creating a cybernetic leg that would have full range of motion like a real leg. I wanted to be able to release the leg to the public along with other prosthetics. Cybernetic technology was my planned contribution the future of Stark Industries as we take the company in a new direction.

“Hey, pop tart, how big are your hands?” Tony called to me from the side of the room. I guess he finished the reactor because when I looked up he was hooked up to a heart monitor. I wheeled my way over to him, showing him my hands.

“You know how big my hands are, fruit loop.” I raised my eyebrow suggestively.

He gave me a dirty smirk, “Yeah, I do.” He grabbed my left hand, playing with my fingers. “I need to replace the reactor and I can’t do it by myself. There’s an exposed wire that I can’t reach.”

I give him a disgusted look. “There’s gonna be discharge...that stuff smells.” He pouted at me and I caved. The things I do for this man. “Your lucky I love you. You’d suffer without me.”

He removed the old arc reactor, handing it to me to put on the table. Then he handed me the wire sticking out of his chest. It was only then did I realize that I couldn’t see into the cavity. “Houston, we have a problem.” I muttered.

Tony gave me a very concerned look, fitting considering I had my hand stuck inside the thing keeping him alive. “What? What is it? What happened?”

“I can’t see all the way into the cavity from the chair.”

“You can’t see! I wish you would’ve told me earlier, before I took out the thing that’s keeping me alive.” He took a deep breath. “Okay, you’ll be fine. I believe in you. Just go slow.”

Despite what Tony seemed to think, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing so of course I accidently pulled out the magnet that was keeping him alive. “OH SHIT! That wasn’t supposed to happen! What do I do?! Tony, it’s going to be okay. Once I figure out what I’m doing.”

Tony shoved the new arc reactor in my hand as all the machines beeped about his imminent demise. “Connect it to the base plate before I die.” He surged up as I connected the new power source and the machines stopped beeping. “Yeesh, if you wanted a divorce, you didn’t have to try and kill me.” I was breathing kinda heavy, a little stressed after that, and Tony noticed so he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. “I love you, pop tart. Thank you for helping me not die.”

“I love you too much to let you die, fruit loop.” I felt him kiss the top of my head. We sat there for a moment, drawing comfort from one another until I moved back. “Come on, let’s go snuggle with our daughter. She might be 19 but both her parents almost died and she’s been stress eating ice cream so I think she needs some hugs.” I started towards the elevator but the old reactor sitting on the table caught my eye. “What should I do with this?” I questioned, picking it up. 

Tony just shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. Destroy it, incinerate it, I don’t care. It’s garbage.” 

 

But I had another idea, because this little machine had kept my husband alive through some of our darkest times and sometimes Tony needed the reminder that he still had a heart. So when I went upstairs, I tossed the arc reactor to Darcy, “This thing was keeping your dad alive. Remind him that he still has a heart and do something cool with that.” 

Darcy smiled at me and the reactor, “I know just the thing.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently Darcy’s thing was to put the arc reactor in a glass case and surround it with the words “Proof Tony Stark has a heart” with a photo of Darcy and I set inside the glowing part of the reactor. It was exactly what I was thinking and I knew Tony was secretly going to love it while grumbling about it.

Tony was meeting up with Rhodes somewhere while Darcy helped me with the prosthetic I was making for myself. The house wasn’t very maneuverable in the wheelchair and current prosthetics left something to be desired. The idea for my leg was to make it as fully functionable as possible while not being clunky and uncomfortable while also keeping the prosthetic cost efficient for the general public. I was starting to understand what it was like to live in a world that wasn’t accessible to everyone and as Stark Industries shifted away from weapons, I wanted to focus on making the world more accessible. 

The leg would connect to the neural pathways in my body, allowing for full range of motion without any discomfort. Darcy was also helping me design skin like sleeves to cover the prosthetic for people who didn’t want the cyborg look. I thought the cyborg look was pretty cool but I was a total dork, according to Tony. The leg was almost complete, it just needed to be fitted with a small arc reactor to power it. Darcy thought it needed a cool paint job but I liked the silver metal.

Tony’s sudden entrance into the lab startled us and Darcy dropped the tiny screwdriver she was holding. Tony was clearly not happy, apparently Rhodey didn’t like Tony’s idea very much. Rhodey was not taking the news of Stark Industries leaving the weapons sector well but Tony and I felt that it was a necessary change after the horrors of Afghanistan. There was a need for change in the world and we wanted to be the catalyst for it.


End file.
